Going Where You Belong
by Darka Dark
Summary: Don't not mind spelling. What happens when a friend of Kagome's is a demon and is from the Fedal Era? Will her friend tell her? will she stay? How will thngs go? read to find out. Its my 1st inuyasha fanfic redoing
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1-Meeting the Gang**

_**At Kagome's House**_

"Well Keira, I have to go. Inu- I mean my Friend is waiting for me."

Kagome was going back to the warring states era. She was saying bye to Keira, her best friend from when they were three. Keira was a pretty girl and popular. She looks exactly like Kagome except Keira had red hair, sunset red eyes, and her uniform was red instead of green. Boys liked how Keira looked and keep following where ever Keira went. That is why Keira is so popular, but Keira hated it.

"Do you have to go now," Keira whiled," besides I will have nothing to do but keep practicing sword fighting with my brother Marth. But I'll walk you to the well." Keira walked with Kagome to the well were Kagome goes to Inuyasha and the gang. 'I am going to follow you through that well if you like it or not. I have to see why you go through there for,' Keira thought

"That is why you carry that sword around. To keep the boys off you." Kagome laughed all the way to the well.

"Well Keira, see you in two weeks," Kagome smiled and jumped in the well.

'Yeah right. You will see me in a few minutes.' Then Keira jumped in the well.

**In the Warring States Era, Afternoon**

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to come. Bam! Inuyasha was hit in the head with something.

"Ow! What the hell is this?" Inuyasha pick up the thing that hit him and took a closer than signed, "It just Kagome's bag. So she is coming."

Kagome hoped out of the well onto the ground. "Hi Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to Keada's village where everyone was. A few minutes later Keira jumped out of the well. Keira saw her friend walking with someone. "Who is that Kagome is walking with? I have to follow." Keira know how to be sneaky with out anyone noticing her.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha smelled something strange. "Kagome go a head of me. I'll catch in later." Then he grabs his sword.

Kagome was wondering why he wanted her to go a head of him. She did what she was told but she another way. 'I want to know why Inuyasha wanted me to go a head of him.' Therefore, she hide behind a bush near where Inuyasha was standing holding onto his sword.

"Come out who ever you are! I know your there! If you don't come out than I will come and find you," Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha came near where Keira was hiding. She was so scared, she could not even move. Inuyasha reached where she hid, and smirked.

"Hiding in a bush now are we? Do you think you can hid from me?" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha open the bush and a girl. 'Man, she look like Kagome except for the color of hair, eyes, and scent.' The girl was so terrified that she slapped Inuyasha and ran. She ran past were Kagome was hiding.

"Inuyasha, that's my best friend Keira!"

"Dammit she is headed toward the demons wolves. Well there is no hope for her any more. Come Kagome."

"Inuyasha! You are just going to let her go out there. How could you?"

Kagome ran past Inuyasha crying. 'Man. I hated when she cries but I cannot save her anyways.'

Keira ran and ran and ran until she could not run any more. Keira stop for minute to catch her breath. 'Kagome how do you that boy. He has dog ears, fangs, claws, and white hair.' Keira had lots of things going through her mind as she walked. Then growl came out of nowhere, which made Keira stop in her tracks. She turned around and saw a wolf behind her. Keira back off slowly than took off running and the wolf took off after her. Keira trips, falls, and landed on her back. The wolf caught up, jumped on her, and bit her on her wrist.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh," yell Keira in pain. She reached for her sword and killed the wolf that was biting her. Keira held on to her wound and walked back in the direction she had slapped that boy at.

**In the Morning, At Keada's Hut**

"Inuyasha how could you let a girl run toward that way." Miroku was agreeing with every one else.

"It's not my fault. She slapped me and ran. So what am I suppose to d-" Inuyasha smell blood in the air.

"Now was what wrong," asked Sango.

"Blood. Blood of a human coming near here."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha ran out the hut to saw who is coming toward them. When an image of a person came clear, Kagome was the first to know it was.

"Keira," Kagome screamed running toward her best friend.

"Ka-go-me. He-lp me," Keira said weakly and fell out.


	2. 2 New Keira

Thanks for the reviews,i really like them. All I can say for this chapter and others sorry for my spelling.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha only keira.

**From last chapter:** Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha ran out the hut to saw who is coming toward them. When an image of a person came clear, Kagome was the first to know it was.

"Keira," Kagome screamed running toward her best friend.

"Ka-go-me. He-lp me," Keira said weakly and fell out.

**Chapter 2- New Keira**

"Uuuhhh. My head hurts." Keira had finally woke up from her faint and now was acing from her wound andwoundering where she is.

"Are you ok now," ask a voice from beside her.

Keira sat upright to see whowassitting beside her. Hereyesight was coming back so she looked werethe voicecame from. She when turned her head to look, the person she sawwas Inuyasha.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh. Yous-s-stay away from me freak,"Keira saidfrighten, reaching for her sword.

"Hey! Whoare you calling a freak, idoit," Inuyasha yelled.

All of a sudden, Kagome walked in the hut.She heard Inuyasha and Keira yelling at each other.

"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome yelled.

'Bam!' Inuyasha hit the floor, hard. Keira was backed into wall, looking terrorized of what just happen.

"Keira, there is no need to be scared. I'm here, so Inuyasha will not hurt you," Kagome told Keira,"Hey, just got an idea. Keira, how about meeting some of my friends? If that is ok with you," asked Kagome. Keirashoook herhead yes. "Come withme than." And Kagome walked out the hut. Keira followed the same suit and left face down Inuyasha on the floor.

They walked down the hill to where Sango, Shippo, Miroku sat. They were talking about Keira, until Kagome cleared her throt and all of them turned their heads toward Kagome.

"Hi everybody. This my good friend Keira," Kagome announced prondly.

"Hi. I'm Shippo. Why do you have on the same clothes as Kagome except yours is red not green?"

"Because, cutie, Kagome and I go to different schools," answered Keira in a sweet tone.

"Hello Keira. My name Sango," Sango said getting up to shack Keira's hand.

Miroku got up too and waked over to Keira, took both of her hand said,"Hi. I'm Miroku. I have question to ask. Would you bare me a son?"

Keira look at Miroku with scared eyes then she felt something weird on her butt. 'POP!' Miroku gotten slap by Keira, and the hand mark was the colorof blood. Then blood stated to treacle down Miroku face.

"W-what happen? I-i just slap him. T-that is all I did," Keira stamered in a scared voice.

"Keira, look at your hands. They haveclaws on them," Miroku said.

"And your hair and body changed. Your hair is the color of blood and longer. Your body has a woman figure now," Kagome pointed out.

"Plus you have fangs," yelled Shippo.

"Keira, your a demon," examianed Sango.

* * *

a/n: that is all for now. please review. 


	3. She Is Back!

**NOTE: **Keira knows that she is a demon. She is just trying to play it off like she is not one. Also she is from this time period and her sisters are here. Their names are Syic and Savira. And Naraku is her half brother.

**She Is Back!**

"I'm a what," asked Keira.

"A demon," Inuyasha repeated while walking towards them.

"A DEMON! You must be mistaking. I can't be a demon. I am a human. I am Keira Kyoto. The best at everything can't be a demon. Its not me," Keira cried. 'Oh shit. They must know my secret now.'

"I know it is hard to accept it, but for now you can train to control your power just like you train with your sward," Kagome told her friend.

'No, shit. I hope you will except me when I tell you the true,' Keira thought. "Ok. I will try to accept it. Now I have more problems on my back," Keira said while taking out her mirror to look at herself.

"What," asked Sango.

"Now I will have a problem with the boys back in my time now that gotten prettier than before. Oh well. Kagome?

"What?"

Keira heisted a bit then decided no to tell her. "Never mind."

**At Naraku's Castle**

"Naraku! Naraku! Keira is back." A female fox demon ran into the room where Naraku, another demon were. The fox demon was the same height as Sango but 3 inches shorter. She was brown, but like a goddess. She had ocean blue eyes, blue hair, and had body that was perfect. She wore a mini blue skirt, a baby blue tube top, and shoes to mach it. The other demon looks exactly a like Naraku. (A/N: Syic loves blue and she can get easily when you say the wrong thing in her face.)

"Oh now she wants to come back. And what help would that do Syic? You remember when she took off with out telling us. I still hate her for leaving us," the demon that looks like Naraku said with anger.

"Yes I remember Savira. But we are stronger than her now and can make her regret for what she did to us."

Naraku look at Syic and smiled. "Great. So why won't you and Savira go say hello your sister. I think it is time to pay her a visit."

Syic and the Savira nodded their heads yes and went to see her sister.

**Back to the Inuyasha Gang**

"Wow Keira. Your really getting the hang of it," Shippo said excited to she her getting better will she practice. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting on the hill while Keira practice controlling her power. Which to say that she already know how.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Say how about you get Sango to practice wit…." Keira looked into the sky.

"What's wrong Keira," Kagome asked.

"Naraku." Inuyasha said getting ready for

"No. That not Naraku, Inuyasha," Keira said correcting Inuyasha.

"Well who is it if its not Naraku," Inuyasha said ina smart tone.

"Inuyasha, SIT." Kagome yelled.

'Bam' and Inyuaha hit the ground.

" Its...Someone here along with someone else," Keira replied. 'Fuck. Syic and Savira are here. They must know I'm here.' Keira throw her sword in the air where she sensed her sisters and out of now whereon of themcaught it.

"I knew you where there! You know I am better than than both of you," Keira yelled at the person who caught her sword.

"I were better you're better thanus but Savira and Ihave grown stronger since you left," the person said and steps out barrier. The barrier disappeared andSyic and Savira were in veiw. Them Savira said, "but it gives no reason to run off like that Keira." Syic threw the sword back at Keira. Keira caught her sword and stood her place giving her death glare to them.

"Ooooooo. I'm scared of the death glare," Savira said sarcastically.

Kagome got up and walked over to Keira. She looked so confused and asked, "Keira, how do you know this demon? What is going on?"

* * *

A/N: That is all for this chapter, I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks. 


	4. Secrets Told Prt 1

**Flashback:** Kagome got up and walked over to Keira. She looked so confused and asked, "Keira, how do you know this demon? What is going on?"

**The Secrets Are Told**

"These are my two stupid sisters Savira and Syic." Keira said still glaring at Syic and Savira.

"Who are you calling stupid? Your going to take that back," said Syic

"What if I don't, huh?"

"Grr."

"Syic clam down we're going to make she going to pay for what she did," Savira said ready to fight Keira.

"Well I had my reasons for what I did. So if you what to fight me then come do it," yell Keira. "Oh, and you guys," looking back at Inuyasha and gang, "stay out of this."

Syic smiled at Savira and asked, "Want to go first?"

"With pleasure," Savira said evilly.

Savira walked towards Keira, and Keira takes a step back.

"What wrong sis? Scared to fight your own sister?"

Syic laughs every evilly and said, "Ha, she can't even fight if she wanted to. I am heading back to the castle. See you there, Savira." And she took off back to Naraku's castle.

At that moment, Savira had made the first move. She moved in lighting speed and she was moving in for a punched. Keira tired to block it but she was now quick enough to block. Savira already had punched her. Keira fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain from the hit.

"Aw. Your giving up already," Savira wined, "But we are just getting started." And moved in for another attack. Keira tired to get up but, Savira move in with a different attack and knock her back on the ground.

"Why won't you use your power Keira? Or you're just to chicken to do so? Maybe your don't to change into your demon form and fight me? Maybe you just want to be a human? Well guess what, your not. So stop acting like one and fight me." Savira stop right in front Keira's face and laughs. "You know what," Savira said bending down toward Keira, who is trying to get back up on her feet, grasp Keira's face so she is looking at Savira eye-to-eye, "You're really pathetic you know that. Your trying to hold back you power so you weak friends won't think you're a demon." And punched Keira in the face knocking her back to the ground again.

**-Watching from up hill-**

"Do you think that Keira can win this," Miroku asked Kagome.

"I don't know. She is a strong person but going against someone like her," Kagome pointing to Savira, "she won't be able to do so. Plus on top of that she is only a half demon. So don't think she has the advantage."

"Yeah I see want you mean. Wait, hold on, what do mean she a half demon and she don't have the advantage? What your are trying to say, huh? That half demons don't have that advantage against full demons," Inuyasha yell.

"No," Kagome yelled back, "What I'M trying to say is that the she has no experience with her demonic powers. The other demon has the upper hand in this battle, you idiot."

And Inuyasha and Kagome started arguing. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood back and went back watching the battle.

**-Back to Battle-**

"I can't take it anymore," Keira yell in fury. There she shined golden color for a couple of seconds. Inuyasha and Kagome stop fighting when they saw a golden light from where Keira stood. After the light dim down, Keira had nails that were shaper, a wolf tail, and her eyes were a deep blood red. Keira look at Savira like it was her time to die.

"Perfect," Savira whispered.

"Savira, is this is the form you wanted to fight me in? Well here you go."

Keira moved as fast as Savira had gone and a fireball formed in her hand. She had almost hit Savira but Savira block her attack just in time and use a move that really kept Keira on the ground. Keira almost hit the ground but land on her feet. She muttered a spell and formed a clone of herself. Then the one clone formed two and the two formed three. There were ten Keiras. They formed a circle around Savira a then moved in lighting speed around Savira. They also was throwing fireballs at Savira and their swords out too. Savira knew this trick so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and open them back up.

"I know where you are now," Savira said to herself.

She caught a fireball turned it to water and threw it the real Keira. Savira threw it at the fight time too. It Keira in the gut then Savira muttered a spell and electricity formed on the water ball and zapped Keira until she had no energy to fight back. Keira fell on her back, and fainted, return to her old human form. Savira walked over to where Keira was, standing over her.

"I thank that is all for now. I'll will come back soon when your ready to fight me again. But in the mean time prepare your self." And Savira left with a blank of any eye.

**-Watching Up hill-**

"Inuyasha, do you know what just happen to Keira," Kagome asked.

"She lost a battle?"

"No you lame brain, before that when she was glowing gold?"

"Who are you calling a lame brain, idiot?"

"Who are you calling an idiot, jerk?"

"Who are you calling a jerk, wench?"

"Grrrrr," both Inuyasha and Kagome where growling & glaring at each other, and hand their hand bolded into frits.

"That enough," Miroku said stepping in between them, " We have a hurt friend down there that needs to be taken care of. So stop arguing and help us."

Kagome and Inuyasha signed in defeat and helped Miroku, Sango, and Shippo take care of Keira.

**-In the wood somewhere-**

A demon boy, he look the same age as Keira but a year older, was walking around with nothing to do stop dead in his tracks. He sniff the air and recognized the who scent that was.

"Wait, that Keira's scent. That means she back here in this time. Oh, how miss her since she left. Now I can tell her how feel." And He ran towards where his nose will take him.

**-In the Hut-**

"Huh, where am I?"

Keira was regaining consciousness, and lift her hand to her head.

"Hey. You're awake now. How you feel," Sango asked softly.

"What happed?"


End file.
